Computing systems and associated networks have greatly revolutionized our world. Computing systems are now able to engage in some level of conversation with a human user. For instance, a user trigger a computing system to engage in a conversation by calling out a particular name. The computing system then sits at the ready to hear a possible user statement. A natural language engine then interprets the statement to determine the intent of the user statement. The computing system then processes that statement to then determine an appropriate response. For instance, the computing system might play a song, order a product, and/or say an utterance in response.
One conventional method for creating conversation allows for the user of conversation segments in which an appropriate response to a particular utterance or class of utterances is defined. Such definitions may even be given in declarative form, allowing for easy definition of the conversional segment. An example of a language that enables such declarative definitions is RiveScript. In this model, the computing system listens for a user statement that matches a previously defined conversation segment, and then users the declarative definition of the conversation segment to determine an appropriate response. The appropriate response is then uttered.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.